The Price of Fame
by Ninja Misao
Summary: Percy tries his best to deal with all the attention hes been getting, but when everyone relies on you it becomes too much to bare. For its only a matter of time before he cracks under the pressure.


The Price of Fame

* * *

Sitting at his table in his cabin Percy Jackson enjoyed his bacon and eggs in peace. Once he was finished he moved on to his mirror where he tighten the straps on his leather armor.

Normally he would be happy a smile would be spread across his lips as he would step out on the day. But now a days being happy was a faint memory. For being a child of one of the big three meant no peace what so ever. If any issues arise everyone would always look to him for guidance. A born leader indeed but it also meant no peace.

Taking a deep breath Percy stepped out of his cabin to see Annabeth and Grover waiting for him. He noticed a few girls staring at him but one look from Annabeth had them running for cover.

Soon the three of them were walking through the camp. Many new kids along with those who had been here for a while hovered around the three of them. Leading to his friends to become his body guards Percy sighed but he made sure to smile.

At first he didn't mind getting all of the attention, but now he couldn't stand it. All he wanted was to be normal and no matter how hard he tried he could never get it.

While he kept walking Percy came to a stop, he held up his hand catching a tomato that was meant for his face. He looked to see Clarisse La Rue along with a group of kids that glared at him.

Not everyone loved Percy and he was fine with that in fact it was them who made him feel human.

It's didn't take long for the crowds around him to grow making it impossible for him to train let alone go to class. Annabeth and Grover did there best to keep them at bay but a few kids manged to get through. Hugging him and even wanting a lock of his hair Percy managed to push them away. He looked to Annabeth who took a hold of his hand as the two of them ran leaving Grover to deal with the crowd.

Finally reaching his cabin they made it to the pier. Shaking his head Percy balled up his fists as Annabeth laid her hand over his. He turned to her with a mixture of anger and despair in his eyes. It wasn't fair that his friends had to do this for him. Turning his head back to the lake he sighed.

"I am sorry." Percy apologized.

"It's okay Grover and I knew what we signed up for the moment we became your friends." Annabeth said.

"It shouldn't be like this….." Percy said.

"True, but in the end this is the hand that we've been dealt." Annabeth replied.

Standing up both Percy and Annabeth looked out upon the lake. They held hands enjoying what little peace they could.

"Who knew being a hero would be so tiring." Percy said.

Annabeth remained silent for she didn't know what to say. For she knew nothing could heal the despair in Percy's heart.

As the day went on Percy remained on the pier while Annabeth went on to class. She didn't want to go but Percy insisted.

Guilt, anger and exhaustion flooded Percy's mind as he paced back and forth along the pier. This in turned sent the lake into a rage. waves crashed against the pier along with any other tents that were near by.

Why did he have to be the Son of Poseidon, if he wasn't everything would be different. So many responsibilities with so many people counting on him it was if they worshiped him like a God. When in the end all he wanted was to be like everyone else.

The lake raged on as more and more waves crashed against the camp. Tents were destroyed as many training areas became flooded. Chiron raced toward Percy in hopes of calming him down, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't even get near his cabin.

"Percy!" Chiron shouted.

"No! I am done talking! I cant take it anymore!" Percy shouted back.

The water raged even more wiping out anything that came close to his cabin. Chiron could only stand there along with many others as they stared upon a broken Percy whose tears refused to cease.

Running out of the main tent Grover and Annabeth ran toward Percy's cabin. Shaking her head she was surprised to see Clarisse right beside them.

"I think he's finally cracked." Clarisse said.

"I shouldn't of left him ." Annabeth said.

"Annabeth...you couldn't of known." Grover said.

"No...I think I did." Annabeth replied.

Annabeth kept running with Grover and Clarisse pushing teachers and kids out of the way as the three of them now stood by Chiron's side. They watched as Percy wandered out toward them holding his head as tears streamed down his face. The sight of him turned Annabeth's stomach. She shouldn't of left him that much is true, but now she had to save him and the camp from his rage.

"Percy…it's me." Annabeth said calmly.

Blinking away his tears Percy look to Chiron and noticed Annabeth, Grover and Clarisse standing beside him.

"I'm sorry...I.." Percy tried to say.

"I understand let me in Percy... let me help." Annabeth said.

The waves grew shallow as Annabeth walked forward. She took a hold of Percy's hand as he wiped away his tears with the other. Soon the waves calmed even more as she lead him back to the pier.

Grover shook his head as Chiron sighed. This took Clarisse by surprised for she didn't understand what was wrong.

"This is a good thing right, I mean she's calming Percy down." Clarisse said.

"While Annabeth may save us she also loses something in return." Chiron said.

Grover could only nod as he stood there along with everyone else to see what would happen next.

Standing on the edge of the pier Annabeth pulled Percy into a hug as he cried. They rocked together gently as she rubbed his back. Even as the lake's rage had calm down the waves were still high.

"I am sorry…" Percy said.

"I know...it's time for you to rest. Annabeth said.

"But I…" Percy protested.

"Please don't argue...I love you Percy…." Annabeth confessed.

"I love you Annabeth…." Percy confessed right back.

As their lips pressed together a huge wave engulfed them and when the water clear Percy was gone. The lake returned to normal as the waters receded. Annabeth stood there for a few moments then walked away. It was strange for her eyes held nothing but tears yet she still managed to smile. For she knew that Percy was finally at peace.


End file.
